


the shape of you

by avoidingavoidance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No S8 Spoilers, but i needed it, this is so goddamn shmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: Lance takes a little extra time in the morning to appreciate his fantastic boyfriend.





	the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like a month or two after s7 and it sat in drafts until i felt the UNDYING NEED TO SHOW SHIRO I LOVE HIM

Waking up is easily Lance’s favorite part of any day.

It’s not even because he’s a morning person, although he considers himself pretty lucky for that too. He wakes up early every day, and every day he gets to see his fantastic, beautiful, courageous boyfriend still asleep, usually drooling on Lance’s chest a little.

Just based on their size difference, Lance had kind of expected to be the little spoon when they first started dating. And for a while, he was right, and he was over the moon about it. Getting to wake up to his groggy, clingy boyfriend wrapped all around him, grumbling and refusing to let go just yet? Perfect. Shiro’s so cute when he’s sleepy, even though back then he tended to bury his face in the back of Lance’s head, making it pretty hard to admire his cuteness.

After the Atlas, though, they’d moved to a bigger, softer bed in Shiro’s quarters, which meant they had a lot more room to work with than the beds on the castleship. 

At first, Lance had been a little worried that the bed might be _too_ big, that they might drift apart in their sleep, but thankfully Shiro’s undying urge to snuggle something while he’s sleeping came through for them.

Now, Lance tends to sprawl across the bed in his sleep, taking up as much room as he can manage. Shiro is anything but deterred by this. He finds ways to wind himself around Lance, to fit himself into the space Lance leaves for him, and more often than not, it ends up with Shiro using Lance’s bony chest as a pillow and loving it. 

So that’s where they’re at now. Lance wakes up early every morning, and the first thing he gets to see when he pulls his eye mask off and looks down is Shiro’s cheek squished against his chest, his arm heavy over Lance’s waist, his face soft and smooth, the usual stress lines entirely absent.

Lance doesn’t think he could be more in love with Shiro, but waking up to a sight like this proves him wrong every day.

Today is no different. Lance blinks blearily and runs his fingers through Shiro’s soft white hair, taking in the way his boyfriend barely twitches into the attention, his breath still slow and steady with sleep. He’s so damn _pretty_ like this, bed-warm and relaxed, free for the moment of the weight of the whole world. The irony of his vessel’s name isn’t lost on Lance. 

As perfect as Shiro is right now, Lance has a routine to keep up. He’d fallen out of it while they were out in space, while things were progressively getting worse and worse, and he’s only just started taking care of himself again with Shiro’s gentle encouragement and support. 

Lance starts gathering himself more, taking a deep breath and getting ready to slither out of bed, but this morning Shiro’s wrapped around him more tightly than usual, so jostling him a little is unfortunately unavoidable. 

In response, the man breathes a rumbly, grumpy hum and stubbornly nuzzles his face against Lance’s chest, his arm wrapping tighter around Lance’s waist. God, he’s so cute.

“Easy, big guy,” Lance laughs quietly, his own voice rough with sleep. “I’m just going to wash my face. I’ll be right back.”

Shiro grumbles again, and Lance half expects him to plead for five more minutes, but instead, he pulls his arm back and shifts enough that Lance can wriggle out of his hold. Lance does so with a smile, twisting to press a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s eye before slipping out of bed. 

The bathroom is attached to their bedroom, so while Lance is washing his face, he can see his boyfriend in the mirror perfectly. Shiro’s still mostly asleep, a soft frown line between his eyebrows as he adjusts to being alone in the bed. He rolls back onto his stomach, then fumbles around until he finds Lance’s abandoned pillow, wrapping his arm around it and bringing it close enough to bury his face in. 

He’s so damn _soft_ right now, his hair all stuck up in messy cowlicks that peek out over the edge of the pillow as he bonelessly curls himself around it in place of his boyfriend. Lance was going to try to wake him up when he finished here, but the more he watches Shiro over his shoulder, the less he wants to face the rest of the world. Not just yet, anyway.

Once he’s finished, Lance looks himself over in the mirror, pleased as always with the way his skin glows when he takes good care of it. He doesn’t linger, though. Instead, he turns and moves back into the bedroom, then jumps right back onto the bed next to Shiro, cheerfully jostling him further. In response, Shiro makes a muffled, confused sound, already reaching for Lance again. 

“Hey, big boy,” Lance laughs, playfully dodging Shiro’s grabby hand. “Isn’t it time for us to get up?”

Predictably, Shiro’s answer is almost entirely muted by the pillow. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Lance grins and slinks forward, gently tugging at the pillow in hopes of seeing his boyfriend’s pretty face again. “Sure looks like morning to me.” 

Shiro just grumbles again at that, burying his face deeper in the pillow, and Lance really can’t help the swell of absolute joy and adoration that floods over him at the sight. He wiggles forward and plasters himself against his boyfriend as best he can, happily rubbing his cheek against the man’s strong shoulder. “Oh my god, Shiro, you’re so _cute._ ” Shiro huffs at that, peeking one bleary eye at him and quirking a critical eyebrow. “Don’t give me that, it’s true. You’re adorable.”

The reply he gets is muffled again, but it sounds something like, “No, you,” which just endears him to Lance further, as if that were possible. Lance wants to squeal, he’s so goddamn happy. 

He contains his glee for the moment, grinning loudly as he bullies Shiro onto his back and crawls over him. Shiro huffs again, but he lets himself be rearranged, still watching Lance through his barely-open eyes. Lance moves forward and straddles him easily, ducking to press more than a few cheerful kisses to his boyfriend’s stubbly face. As he does, Shiro hums raggedly, then slides his warm hand along Lance’s side, down to his hip. 

Seeing Shiro this relaxed is always a treat for Lance. He spent so long watching Shiro struggle with sleep, with relaxing, with the constant tension in every muscle he has, it’s still an immense relief to see the man all groggy and sleepy. He feels safe enough here, on this ship, in this room, in this bed that he can finally relax completely, and that alone is enough to overwhelm Lance. Even better is that Shiro happily shares this space with him, lets him see him this way every morning. 

With Lance, Shiro lets himself be the pouty, exhausted mid-twenties man that he is deep down, rather than the cool, collected hero of the universe he is when he’s more awake, and Lance is grateful for a hell of a lot of things, but this dynamic between them is one of the big ones.

Lance brushes his lips against Shiro’s, humming happily when Shiro shifts to kiss him back, still clumsy with sleep. As he combs his fingers through soft white hair, he melts against his boyfriend’s strong chest, soothed by the way Shiro drags his knuckles idly along his side. 

“You’re seriously adorable,” Lance murmurs against Shiro’s lips, his own curved in a wide, satisfied smile. Shiro huffs a short laugh, but he doesn’t disagree, choosing instead to suck one of Lance’s lips between his teeth with a soft hum. Lance purrs at the feeling, kissing him again before teasingly slipping his tongue along the part of Shiro’s lips, earning a slow, hitched sigh. He grins crookedly, then shifts his hips enough that he can rock his ass down into Shiro’s lap, slowly rubbing against his hard cock. “Morning wood and all.”

Shiro breathes another low laugh at that, shaking his head, but his hand trails languidly down Lance’s back, over his hip, curving around his ass with a gentle squeeze. “If you say so,” he mumbles, finally coherent enough to form at least partial sentences. 

“I do say so,” Lance chirps, clearly the authority on the subject. He sighs dramatically, turning to look at the clock on their bedside table. “Jeez, Shiro, how am I supposed to get up and go about my day when you’re this damn cute?”

With a crooked smile, Shiro squeezes his ass firmly, then leans up to nuzzle into the long column of Lance’s throat. He presses a few warm, lazy kisses there, before finally mumbling, “You’re not.”

Lance raises an eyebrow, idly biting his lip and tilting his head aside for Shiro’s lips. “That so?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, in that case.” Lance shifts up onto his hands and knees, but before Shiro can grumble, he pulls the blanket away, revealing his boyfriend’s bare chest, his cock tenting his dark boxers in the most mouth-watering way. He reaches down and palms Shiro’s arousal, giving him a wide, playful grin, and to his delight, Shiro relaxes under him again, parting his thighs slightly. 

With that invitation, Lance slides a knee between Shiro’s legs, coaxing him into spreading them a little wider so he can kneel between them. He wraps his fingers around Shiro through his boxers with a gentle squeeze, before leaning down and catching his lips again, giving him a slow, loving kiss.

“Wanna spoil you a little,” Lance breathes after a moment, nuzzling Shiro’s cheek. “Can I? You don’t gotta do anything, just lie back and let me take care of you, yeah?”

It’s a testament to how lazy, how sleepy Shiro still is that all he does is smile crookedly, running his fingers through Lance’s hair with a shy little nod. No objections, no hesitation, no sputtering that he doesn’t really need it. Everyone on the planet (and many others) knows that Shiro does in fact deserve a whole lot of pampering, and that he has more than earned it. Lance sure knows it, but more than that, he knows that Shiro secretly craves it, and Lance is nothing if not enthusiastic about giving it to him.

With his boyfriend’s permission, Lance sits up straight with a wide grin, his hands already greedily tugging Shiro’s boxers down and off him. He tosses them aside carelessly, then slowly, appreciatively drags his palms up Shiro’s firm thighs, humming warmly at the way Shiro bites his lip and melts under the attention.

“You have such nice legs, Shiro,” Lance sighs, unable to keep himself from lavishing praise on his boyfriend, especially when such simple compliments have Shiro’s flushed cock twitching against his flat stomach. “Love the way they feel wrapped around me.”

Shiro hums roughly at that, but rather than find the words to respond, he reaches up and slides his hand around the back of Lance’s neck, insistently tugging him down for more kisses. Lance sighs contently, licking between Shiro’s lips as he rests his weight over him on one elbow, his other hand still delicately tracing the soft line of Shiro’s hip, down along the join of his thigh. Shiro huffs at the feeling and spreads his thighs just a little further, before hitching his knees over Lance’s narrow hips and tugging him closer. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Lance purrs against Shiro’s lips, always happy for any reason to praise him. He deepens the kiss, keeping it slow and lazy even as he shifts his hand back to Shiro’s cock. When he curls his fingers around him, Shiro huffs into their kiss and arches into the attention, his fingers combing idly through Lance’s short hair. 

As nice as this feels, all slow and lazy and perfect, Lance has a craving now, and every sleepy hum Shiro breathes into him just makes that craving stronger. He nibbles gently on Shiro’s lower lip for a moment, then pulls back just enough to duck into the man’s throat, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his sluggish pulse. Shiro leans his head back easily, and after a moment, Lance feels Shiro’s other hand tentatively come to rest on his shoulder, the metal just a little cool from lying on the bedside table all night. 

Lance smiles at the feeling, even more so when Shiro slides those thick metal fingers down his spine, just as gentle and delicate as his other hand. He hums happily and wiggles his hips, just to encourage his sweet boyfriend, before he continues what he was doing.

With another low sigh, Lance drags his lips down Shiro’s broad chest, pausing to nibble playfully at one of his dark nipples, earning himself a breathy chuckle. He doesn’t linger, though, choosing instead to nuzzle his way down Shiro’s stomach, nudging his nose into the dark curls leading down from his navel before tilting his head and laving his tongue over the head of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro arches into that feeling too, his breath just barely hitching in his chest before he lets it out in a slow sigh. He lets his right hand linger on Lance’s shoulder, his other fingers still clumsily winding through Lance’s hair, his lazy touch nothing short of encouraging. 

Lance hums and wraps his lips around Shiro, sucking gently and dragging his tongue over sensitive flesh just for the way it makes Shiro go boneless under him. Eager to see more of him like this, Lance huffs contently, then takes him deeper, slowly stroking what he hasn’t gotten to yet. He works his tongue around him, hollowing his cheeks and breathing another happy noise, and when Shiro melts under him with a shaky moan, Lance feels a deep, pleased thrill run through him.

As much as he likes going down on Shiro, the look on his flushed, gorgeous face right now makes Lance want to kiss him, so he pulls away slowly and licks his lips, then crawls up to him again. Shiro meets him eagerly, parting his lips for Lance and sighing into him, rocking subtly into the hand still wrapped around his cock.

“You’re so perfect,” Lance whispers between kisses, half for the way it makes Shiro’s face flush darker and half because it’s absolutely true and he deserves to hear it. He gives him a crooked grin, loving the way Shiro’s eyes narrow in challenge, but before Shiro can turn his compliments around on him, Lance moves closer between his thighs and rolls his hips down against Shiro’s. His boyfriend’s eyes roll closed, his lips parting around a quick inhale, and the sight has Lance twitching in his sweats, which he’s still wearing for god knows what reason.

It seems Shiro’s on the same page as him, thankfully; he opens his dark eyes again and gives Lance a wide smile, then reaches down and casually pulls Lance’s sleep pants down over his ass, breathing a pleased hum when Lance’s cock bounces out hard and wet. 

“Want you,” Shiro murmurs, his hands coming to rest on Lance’s ass. As if his words weren’t encouragement enough, he squeezes teasingly, then rolls his hips up, loosely rubbing their cocks together. 

Unable to resist the urge to tease a little, Lance smiles widely and nudges their noses together, rocking into Shiro’s lazy rhythm. “They’re starting breakfast, you know.”

Lance knew it was coming, but Shiro’s pout still makes him grin, even as he happily wiggles closer. “Tease,” Shiro huffs, but Lance leans in again and kisses the sulk right off his lips, earning himself a warm purr. 

“Only for you,” he replies after a moment, slipping his tongue between Shiro’s lips once more before he sits up straight and drags his hands down Shiro’s broad chest. He sticks his tongue out thoughtfully, not even bothering to pretend he’s not checking Shiro out, and when he wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s cock again, the man melts under him once more, eyes sliding shut, flushed lips parted. 

Lance sighs contently, giving Shiro a long, tight stroke, the man’s thick precome smearing over his fingers. He glances over at their bedside table, absently thinking about the lube, but Shiro’s way ahead of him; his prosthetic is already there, blindly rooting around in the drawer until it finds what they’re looking for. Lance snickers at that, but he gladly accepts the bottle from Shiro’s floating hand. Before Shiro can move it away again, Lance catches it by the wrist and brings that smooth metal to his lips, dropping a few warm, affectionate kisses along his palm, down onto the inside of his wrist, intimately aware of just how well Shiro can feel it.

Shiro breathes his name quietly, his thighs squeezing around Lance’s waist and drawing him closer, so Lance grins at him, then lets Shiro’s hand go so he can slick his fingers. 

When he reaches between them, sliding the pads of his fingers over Shiro’s entrance, the man bites his lip and tilts his head, and god, Lance loves the way he looks like this. He could live in this moment, he thinks, with Shiro under him, white hair radiant in the morning sunlight, the sweetest smile on his flushed lips. Lance licks his lips and slides his finger inside Shiro, pleased to find him so relaxed, so pliant for him already. 

Lance breathes quiet praise for him, glancing between them at how Shiro looks barely stretched around his finger. He thrusts gently, just to revel in how perfect Shiro feels, then works another finger into him, twisting them slowly and glancing up at his boyfriend again, eating up the gorgeous flush on his face. 

Eager as he is to continue, to press their bodies close together, Lance still takes a moment to crook his fingers up gently, working the tips in teasing presses over Shiro’s prostate. He knows intimately well where Shiro likes to be touched, where he’s the most sensitive, and the flutter of Shiro’s eyelashes, the impatient twitch of his hips is a sweet reward Lance can never bring himself to turn down. He indulges them both for another long moment, biting his lip at the way Shiro exhales shakily, his dark eyes fluttering open once more.

Once the urge to be closer grows too insistent to ignore, Lance pulls his fingers away, hastily shuffling his pants down a little further. He glances over to where he’d left the lube, frowning when he finds it missing, but once again, Shiro’s way ahead of him. He wiggles the bottle between his fingers, giving Lance a wide, teasing grin as he pops the cap open and slicks his palm. 

While his prosthetic is moving to set the lube on the nightstand, Shiro reaches down and wraps his fingers around Lance, giving him a few long, languid strokes and humming at the way he twitches in his palm. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Lance sighs, lowering his gaze to watch the way Shiro slowly twists his wrist around the head of Lance’s cock, the touch just enough to tease, to leave him craving more. He knows Lance’s body just as well as Lance knows his, and he demonstrates that fact with barely any effort. Not that Lance could ever forget, but Shiro loves to remind him just about any chance he can get.

“C’mon, baby,” Shiro purrs, dragging his hand away so slowly that Lance has to resist the urge to buck his hips up after him. Before Shiro can do much more than give him a smug smile, all too aware of what he does to him, Lance leans in and catches his lips again, then shuffles closer and reaches between them. He wraps his fingers around the base of his cock to steady himself, then presses against Shiro, exhaling shakily as he rocks into him.

No matter how many times they do this, Lance is never prepared for the first long slide into Shiro. He’s so _tight,_ so hot and perfect around him, and every time, Lance has to pause with his hips pressed against Shiro’s, his lips parting around a low, choked moan, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Patient as always, Shiro hums for him, wrapping his strong legs around Lance’s waist to hold him close, his hands trailing slow and soothing up his back. The touch encourages Lance, helping him gather himself enough to lean over Shiro on his elbows, resting his slight weight on his boyfriend’s broad chest and ducking to catch his lips. He grinds his hips into Shiro a few times, just for the way he tightens around him, one of his thighs twitching subtly, then slowly pulls his hips back with a shivering sigh.

As he rocks back into Shiro, thrusting deep and moaning into him, Shiro’s hands slide down to Lance’s ass again, squeezing and urging him to keep going, to give him more. Lance nibbles gently at Shiro’s lower lip, then leans up enough to watch the man’s face as he thrusts into him again. He sets a slow, indulgent pace with his hips, just enough to have them both breathing harder, to have Shiro’s eyes rolling closed again. 

Shiro’s prosthetic drags up the line of Lance’s spine as he moves, until those thick fingers slide into soft, dark hair, tugging just enough to get him to lean his head back. As he does, Shiro curls up into him, pressing hot, wet kisses to the sensitive length of Lance’s neck, his stubble brushing against him just enough to have Lance whimpering for him. Duly encouraged, Lance spreads his knees in the sheets and thrusts more firmly, pulling out farther just to make sure Shiro feels every thick inch of him.

“Just like that, baby,” Shiro breathes against his throat, the low, aroused timbre of his voice coaxing another soft sound out of Lance. “Feels so good...”

“God, Shiro...” Lance leans up just enough that he can see Shiro’s face again, biting his lip and grinding deeper, enchanted by the lazy smile spreading across his boyfriend’s face. Unable to resist him, Lance rocks his hips more insistently, eager to watch Shiro fall into pleasure, into letting himself be taken care of. 

As he picks up the pace, Lance reaches a hand into the bare space between them, shifting just enough to give himself room to wrap his hand around Shiro. The change in the angle of Lance’s hips, along with the way he drags his thumb over the sensitive spot just beneath the head of Shiro’s cock has the man shivering for him, his legs tightening around Lance, dragging him closer so he can arch up into him with a sharp sigh. Lance bites his lip against a low moan of his own, his eyes dragging all up and down his boyfriend’s perfect body, committing this view to memory as he has so many times before.

The feeling of Lance’s hand on him has Shiro tightening around him, rocking into his steady thrusts and tilting his head back with a trembling moan, his pleasure displayed so openly and honestly it has Lance shaking for him, his pace starting to come apart slightly. Every part of Shiro leaves him so undone, and seeing Shiro in the same state just serves to take him higher.

As much as Lance would like to last longer, to draw this out until neither of them can think straight, he can already feel a familiar, insistent pressure building between his hips. He’s close already, so high on Shiro’s pleasure he hadn’t even noticed until now, so rather than try to resist it, Lance leans in closer and catches Shiro’s lips again, moaning into their lazy, messy kiss. The weight of Shiro’s hand on the back of his neck is a welcome feeling, the smooth metal warmed by their combined body heat, his thumb soothing along sensitive skin.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lance shifts to press his lips to Shiro’s stubbly cheek, then the turn of his jaw, unable to keep himself from rocking into him a little harder. “C-close, Shiro,” Lance whispers, giving Shiro’s cock an indulgent squeeze and moaning at how easily his hand moves over him, slick with Shiro’s precome. The feeling has Shiro twitching, breathing Lance’s name for him, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Between how tight he’s getting, how restless, and the way he looks right now, biting his lip and all but squirming under Lance, he must be getting close too, and Lance is nothing if not determined to take Shiro with him. He adjusts his angle again, then throws some of his weight into it, giving Shiro deep, grinding thrusts in time with his hand on his cock, working him higher and earning a few soft, breathy moans. Eager for more of those sweet sounds, Lance licks his lips and keeps going, doing his best not to lose it first.

It doesn’t take long for his efforts to pay off; before long, Shiro’s arching under him, gasping his name and leaning his head back, squeezing tight around Lance’s cock and rutting lazily into his hand until he spills hot and wet over his own stomach with a shaky little whine. Lance moans for him, giving Shiro a few more deep thrusts just to carry him higher, to see him lose himself a little more to pleasure, but he’s about at his limit too. He closes his eyes and lets himself focus on how _incredible_ Shiro feels around him, just until Shiro’s come down from his high, breathless and sensitive and so, so beautiful.

Lance pulls out of him then, reaching down and quickly wrapping his come-soaked fingers around his own aching arousal, stroking himself tight and fast. He gasps Shiro’s name, his voice cracking around tiny whimpers as he bucks into his own touch, until he’s adding to the mess on Shiro’s stomach with a long, weak moan.

As he’s coming, his pulse roars in his ears, but he still hears Shiro’s rough, satisfied hum. He feels Shiro’s hands resting lazily on his hips, too, his mismatched thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his soft skin, and the feeling just breaks him down more.

Once his brain has started functioning again, Lance shivers and rests his forehead on Shiro’s chest, pleased to find him just as flushed, as breathless as he is. “Fuck,” he manages after a long moment, eloquent as ever.

Shiro snorts at that, then combs his fingers through Lance’s hair again, loving and soothing and more than enough to have Lance melting for him. “You made a mess,” Shiro murmurs, his voice amused.

“Oh, please,” Lance sighs, before he shuffles up enough to nuzzle his face into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder, his hands coming to rest naturally on Shiro’s chest. He hums roughly, giving his chest a playful squeeze and earning himself a quiet laugh. Before he can lose his train of thought, Lance presses a sweet kiss to the turn of Shiro’s jaw and mumbles, “At least I didn’t come inside you.”

“You could’ve.” Shiro turns his head enough to nudge Lance into another lazy kiss, humming against him. “Then again, I’d probably be a mess all day. You really did do me a favor.”

At that thought, Lance feels his brain shut down a little, and when he groans feebly against Shiro’s lips, the man just chuckles at him, not even bothering to disguise his deviousness. Rather than let his boyfriend rile him up again, Lance nibbles at his lips, then sits up straight and looks down at their combined mess on Shiro’s stomach. “You’re a menace, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro laughs at that, idly dragging a hand through his pale hair, and Lance finds himself falling a little harder for him, not even for the first time today. He smiles widely and reaches down to drag this thumb over Shiro’s flushed cheek, humming happily when his gorgeous boyfriend smiles back at him.

They should really be getting cleaned up, getting dressed and leaving for breakfast before they miss it entirely, but Shiro’s so damn pretty Lance can’t help but lean back down for another kiss. While he’s there, indulging in Shiro’s soft lips, he takes the opportunity to whisper, “I love you so much, Takashi.”

Shiro smiles shyly, but he whispers the words in reply, and just like every time before this, Lance feels a deep, sweet satisfaction settle inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)


End file.
